I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by blookat
Summary: AU modern princess story, with hints of old fashionedness. Rachel is a princess. Quinn is a knight. Santana is another princess, and Brittany is a duchess. All three of them are invited, along with others, to get the opportunity to court the princess. Slight pezberry relationship ending in friendship. Brittana endgame. Faberry endgame. Fierce friendship. Pieberry friendship.


"Rachel? Princess Rachel, are you in here?" William asks, walking into the bedroom. One quick look around the room tells William that the princess is most likely on her balcony, no doubt watching, the sunrise. Walking out on the balcony, William finds the princess watching the sunrise while listening to her iPod and singing softly, journal laying open in her lap. "Princess Rachel?" William asks.

"Yes William? What brings you here this early in the morning?" The 17 year old princess asks distractedly, writing something down in her journal.

"Your fathers request your presence. You must begin preparations for your coronation." he replies

Rachel lets out a deep sigh as the morning breeze blows through her chestnut hair. "Tell my fathers that I shall join them shortly." she says.

"As you wish, Your Highness." William says, bowing out of the room.

Rachel knew this day was coming, but it didn't stop her from wishing it never did. Rachel doesn't want to be queen. Most of her childhood was dedicated to preparing for one day, her coronation. Learning of all the different villages and the villagers that comprise them, learning all of her "queenly" duties, and maintaining all of the kingdoms alliances. Rachel has nrver even left the castle grounds unless she was escorted by her fathers or a crap ton of royal guards for special events.

However, there is no way around becoming Queen, so the princess sets her journal on her desk and heads to the main hall to meet with her fathers. Upon entering the main hall, Rachel sees her fathers talking to Sue Sylvester, head of the Royal Guard and an unfamiliar knight who looked to be about a year older than the princess, with lightly tanned skin, short blonde hair, and warm hazel eyes. The king, Leroy, turns to see the young princess and smiles "Ah! Rachel, my princess, come here." he says, holding a hand out to her.

Rachel walks up to her dad, allowing him to put his arm around her. "Rachel, sweetie, you remember Sue, right?" Leroy asks.

Rachel nods in agreement, "Of course. Pleasure to see you again, Sue." she says, holding her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness." Sue replies, shaking the princess' hand. Sue then places her hand on the other knight's shoulder. "This is my apprentice, Quinn Fabray. I recruited her from a village across the lake."

Quinn gets down on one knee and bows her head in respect. "Your Majesties, it is an honor to serve you, and as such, I shall protect all members of the royal family with my life." she says.

King Hiram finally speaks. "Your courage is noble Miss Fabray, and greatly appreciated." he says.

"My husband speaks the truth, and we have a job, just for you." Leroy adds.

Quinn looks up, awaiting Leroy to give her, her first position.

"Quinn, this is my daughter, heir to the throne, and Hiram and I's pride and joy, Princess Rachel Berry. Her coronation is in 6 months, on her 18th birthday. Around this time is when her protection is necessary. So, after her coronation, I wish for you to head her personal guard. Unless she chooses you as her suitor, of course."

Rachel, up until this point, had not been paying attention to the conversation, instead choosing to focus on Quinn herself, mainly the blonde's beauty and how soft and kissable her lips looked. "Wait, suitor? Papa, I don't remember that part." Rachel says, looking at Leroy.

"I'm sorry Princess. Your daddy and I were going to tell you at dinner tonight. Would you like to hear now, before I tell you your schedule for the day?"

"Okay Papa, I would like to hear it now." Rachel replies.

"Okay Princess. In a few weeks time we will host high ranking knights around your age, such as Quinn here, and other young royals from other kingdoms, as long as they themselves are not in line for their own throne. You must choose one to court you before your coronation, any questions?" Leroy says.

"Do I have to marry them before my coronation?" Rachel asks timidly.

"No Sweetie, you do not , but you must marry them by your 21st birthday." Hiram says.

"Okay Daddy. Papa, can I hear my schedule now?"

"Of course. First, you will go have breakfast, with Quinn protecting you for the day. Then you have archery practice, your music lesson with William, and lunch is afterwords. Next, you will have your fencing lesson, then you will meet up with Kurt to be fitted for your dress that will be worn to the suitor dinner. Finally you will be joining your Daddy and I for dinner, then the rest of the day will be yours to do as you please." Leroy tells her.

"Thank you Papa, I love you, you as well Daddy. Come Miss Fabray, we must take our leave." Rachel says.

"Love you Sweetheart." her fathers say in unison.

"Your Highness?" Quinn asks as they were walking away.

"Yes, Miss Fabray?" Rachel replies.

"Will you call me Quinn?" She asks.

"Only if you call me Rachel." Rachel replies.

"Of course, Rachel." Quinn says while grinning. Rachel grins back as Quinn opens the door to the kitchen. "After you m'lady." Quinn teases.

"Why thank you, good madam." Rachel jests back.


End file.
